New team
by Vawns Maxwell
Summary: I'm sure that there is at least one post AC 196 (Gundam Wing Endless Waltz) fan fic but mine is gonna explain how they got there too (Oh ya the rating is going up later)
1. AC 199

AC 195  
  
War is raged on the planet earth against the Gundam MS (mobile suits) sent from the colonies. The war ends with the destruction of the space station Libra, the destruction of all weapons and the loss of the OZ pilot Zechs Marquise.  
  
AC 196  
  
Mobile suits are sent to earth to accomplish the intentions of the original Operation Meteor. The Gundams return and cleanse the earth of the new MS. Milliardo Peacecraft leads ground offense against the new MS on the earth ground. The Gundams, Wing Zero and Nataku battled over the atmosphere over the earth.  
  
"Wufei! We don't have to do this! Your battle is over! Treize is dead."  
  
"Your wrong! I still continue to fight him! Even today."  
  
"How many more have to be soldiers Wufei? How many more people have to die?! How many more times…must I kill that little girl and her dog? Tell me Wufei. Zero won't give me any answers."  
  
"Would a tragedy like that have to be repeated?"  
  
The Gundams, Dethscythe, Sandrock, and Hevyarms joined Milliardo's Talgeese custom and worked together to destroy most of the new MS.  
  
"Out of ammo…well we could destroy about half the remaining suits by self-detonating."  
  
"No. We have to limit casualties to only our own."  
  
"heh, Right."  
  
The Gundams were out of ammunition and out of luck when a beacon of hope and light appeared within the darkness of the Christmas night.  
  
"Surrender yourselves. You have lost this battle."  
  
"We are perfectly safe in this reinforced base."  
  
"That's right! Just see how powerless you are!"  
  
"Roger that." pip  
  
"Wha!"  
  
The first blast on the base was witnessed as a triumph even though the base withstood it. The beam of light was seen by all of the pilots battling in the streets of the city.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing?"  
  
"heh, That is Heero al right. Only guy crazy enough to attack the base."  
  
The blast hit and shook the base and did damage to shield barrier protecting the people who had planned the attack on the earth and the princess of the Sanc Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh…What a horrible person…he will never accomplish anything that way!"  
  
The second shot was fired…  
  
"Sir, The Zero's aim is to 3 millimeters…the base won't survive another shot."  
  
"Stop shooting! Don't you realize that the princess Relena is down here?"  
  
The giant angle lowered the double beam canon.  
  
"Good now get Serpent MS to shoot down that Gundam!"  
  
Heero looked back at the mistakes he made. The girl and her dog. The pacifist Noventa. He looked at his mistakes and was reminded every few moments that MS were closing in on him. He looked up and realized that he may be making a mistake by firing on the base again but may be making a mistake by not firing. The Serpent MS were caught in the blast and it hit a little off the target he was firing on but enough to collapse the base itself. The MS Wing Zero was totaled.  
  
Relena and Mariemaia were saved by lady Une. And then Dekim aimed his gun at Relena. Dekim was shot and killed before he could pull the trigger and then Heero arrived, gun aimed at Mariemaia.  
  
"Child, I will ease your pain."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
click "There I have killed Mariemaia. I'll never kill again, I won't have to."  
  
Mariemaia lay unconscious and Heero soon became the same way. Relena ran and caught him holding his head in her arms and crying slightly.  
  
After the destruction of the new MS, the Gundam pilots self-detonated their Gundams after saying their last good-byes to the friends in arms. The Gundam Wing Zero was the only one not destroyed through self-detonation that day was the Wing Zero…or was it?  
  
AC 199  
  
Earth was preparing for the celebrations of the coming AC 200. The people were not the only ones preparing for the coming celebrations. In the sewers there were the sounds of welding and preparation. It was said that a new MS would attack the colonies. Yet again the Earth was the center of the rumors, but this time the earth millenarians would make no comment. The lack of comments would also be a normal event but there weren't even any jokes amongst the lack of comments.  
  
Chris was preparing for anything. He was at the back of the group of colonists. He was a logical thinker and a planer. He knew everything about how one person could fight off an Earth soldier. The only problem was he knew that this little pep talk about them winning against earth was wrong if they only planned to use men against men.  
  
"If every man here fights a man from earth then we can probably win-"  
  
"Stop lying to these people. Your assumptions are that the earth will attack man against man. You could not be more wrong and I'm sure that if you are the planer that I am you would know that. The earth will attack with MS and kill us with one strike to this colony."  
  
"STOP!" The man in charge ordered.  
  
"Listen to me. I am the only one who thinks the way that makes me understand the attacks that earth will make. They will go into mass production of MS about a week before the attack on the colonies. If they use Taurus again then they might have 4 or 5 ready if that is all they produce. They will produce different MS at different factories. The space Leo units will be more around 10…They will send all of their MS to the closest colonies and destroy them with a simple sweep. It will ensure that they are seen as a higher power capable of destroying us like that. After the first sweep the MS production will go back a little bit and they will focus a little more on transports. The transports will be lead to the colonies by MS and then taken over by normal men. If they lose all men then the Colony will simply be destroyed or if the colony produces MS the earth MS will simply destroy them."  
  
"How do you know this other than possibly because you are an earth agent. Is that it?"  
  
Chris smiled, "No. I am little more than 14. You think I could be an agent? Ha. I am just a logical planner. If you had the capability of producing MS would you not do that very thing I mentioned to insure that you did not lose? I certainly would and I doubt I am the only logical thinker in the universe, of course what I have witnessed here may lead me to believe otherwise."  
  
Chris was not the only logical thinker, nor was he the only young one either. The eyes watched the screens of earth. A smile crept across the face. Images of the planned celebration flashed across the screen and then a documentary about the importance of AC 200. The screen turned off and the eyes closed.  
  
"They will have there celebrations…and I will make sure of it!"  
  
AC 199: New Years Eve  
  
The Leo MS moved out into space accompanied by the Taurus, who were captained by Lucrezia Noin. She saw the colony. She saw all the innocent people that would die. She saw her mission objective. She saw pain and suffering.  
  
"All right people! Once we have done this we go straight back to earth and then we will-"  
  
"Miss Noin, we are picking up an unidentified MS."  
  
"What? That just isn't possible! How could they build a new MS in such a short time?"  
  
"Miss, it is still in the cloud of debris from the asteroid earlier this year. It might be a bad reading, a computer mistake?"  
  
"ya…Keep an eye on it anyway. Even if it is just a big piece of rock I don't want to get shaded by it when we slip by."  
  
"Yes miss Noin."  
  
They slipped into the cloud and all felt a little uneasy as they moved through. Sensors were down to about 40% and visual was nil. It was perfect for hiding a MS in. No one would be able to be sure if it was a MS or if it was just a bid rock. Even if they could tell it was a MS it was impossible to determine statistics like it's class, weaponry, armament or any other little details about it. They watched sensors closely and then panic started.  
  
"It moved!"  
  
"What!? Get control of yourself! There is no way that it could have moved. It is just a rock. Look my sensors show it the same as it was!"  
  
"no…I could have sworn-"  
  
"You were wrong!" Noin was getting a little perturbed.  
  
They left the cloud a little faster than they had entered. The one doing the scans was still a little shaken up. The rock didn't look like it was moving any more. Noin was little upset and had a little bit of a headache. Then she saw it.  
  
"it moved…" She said to herself quiet enough that none of the rest could hear.  
  
"I saw that it moved I am certain this time! I am sure it moved!"  
  
"Turn around! Everyone turn!"  
  
They all turned. The rock dove down out of the cloud and up between the Leos. All they saw through visual was a shadow. Then Noin started yelling orders.  
  
"Back, Fire!"  
  
The Leos moved back and fired with Leo cannons while the Taurus readied the space laser. The Leos missed all of their sots at the darting MS and still didn't get a look at it through visual sensors. The space laser fired at the MS and the explosion was enough to knock back the front line Leos. The laser had heated up all of the area and worse still had pulled in some of the asteroid cloud. The scanner floated back then turned and jetted towards earth.  
  
"No! Run for your lives!"  
  
"But we won! Come back here!" Noin was even more perturbed.  
  
The shadow was seen by all of the front Leos first who turned and backed up towards the back lines. The rest soon saw the shadow. The words impossible, no way, holy shit, all passed through the calm links at almost a whisper. Noin looked at the shadow without saying a thing then scanned it.  
  
"It's a Gundam! That isn't possible! There is no way the colonies could have been expecting this attack far enough in advance to make a Gundam and position it in the area that we would be passing through. They would have had to have known exactly where we were going or they would have had to have more than one Gundam and both of those ideas are not only strange but impossible!"  
  
"Miss Noin! Scans are complete based on the old database. The MS is constructed from pieces of Gundams 01 and 03 more commonly known as-"  
  
"Gundam Wing, and Hevyarms. I know."  
  
"It has a large jet propulsion system on the back that we could disable with one maybe two shots with the space laser then it would be nothing without it's speed in space and air."  
  
"We don't know if it has speed in the air…The combination of Wing and Hevyarms is a bad one at best. The wings may keep it's speed up in space but with that heavy beam gatling canon it will probably drop like a rock when gravity is added into the equation."  
  
peep "Don't forget to include the weight from the chest gatling cannons and attached beam sword. And of course the other beam swords and implements of destruction…would you like to take the battle into the atmosphere and see how well this Gundam can fly or do we need to now?"  
  
"Identify yourself or we will shoot you down!" Noin was becoming irritable now.  
  
peep "I am the pilot of Gundam Airstrike and I doubt the notion of you shooting me down very much. You are welcome to try again if you wish but it didn't help you much last time."  
  
"son of a…Retreat! Everyone, retreat!"  
  
The Leos turned and jetted at full speed towards earth while the 4 Taurus that were left jetted at the same speed but not quite at their maximum so they all stayed together. The MS didn't even give a glance back except for one Taurus.  
  
*A/N This is just the preparations that the guy made, like getting into his Gundam and adding to the metal cover in the cloud. If I ever make a comic or pictures for this story then this scene will not be part of it because it wouldn't blend. You can skip this if you want it is mostly the guy getting in his Gundam.*  
  
He jumped off the work jet and clicked the button. Shards of metal flew into the cloud and some back at him but it was nothing he couldn't dodge. He floated into the cloud pretty fast, but trailing the metal at a fair enough distance. He reached out and caught a handhold on the wing of a massive Gundam.  
  
Within seconds he was inside and setting it up to break down some of the metal shards in the cloud. The Gundam's mighty hands crushed most of the metal and broke it into as many pieces at possible but left some larger chunks of metal so that it looked natural. The cloud would heal and no one would even know he was there. They might see his Gundam on radar and identify it as a MS but there was no way that he was going without surprises. This was no normal MS, it was a Gundam.  
  
tip Mission objective: Protect colony from earth forces then proceed to earth and destroy earth supply base in the arctic. "Mission accepted." 


	2. AC 200

AC 200 Start of a new century  
  
Above the Indian Ocean  
  
tip "New mission? Go to earth, destroy MS supply base…canceled? Okay…new mission perimeters? Infiltrate a school passing off as a student and protect heir to Peacecraft throne…Too easy, there must be some sort of catch. Suicidal...no…military power…no…MS pilot…unknown but why would that be listed for a 14 year old I mean it isn't listed for me…criminal record…spotless once again like me…popular kid…yes…problems in school…no…friends…with pretty much every kid in the school…active boy friend…none…previous boy friends…none. This is not possible. A spotless record or just an unrecorded one."  
  
Gundam Airstrike descended towards the earth. The heat from re-entry did nothing against the shielding of the closed angel wings. The metallic wings from the first Gundam 01 model kept the descent stable. The ride was going to be a soft one with no missions until contact with earth hopefully. It was night and over sea so nothing should see it coming or see it after it hit. Once the Gundam hit water the plan was to jet up and transform to bird mode then glide across the pacific ocean until he was at his destination. The only problem with the plan came quickly and unexpectedly. Something hit his flank and exploded on contact sending him into the atmosphere at an uncontrolled speed and roll.  
  
"What the hell? Something clipped me?"  
  
Computer readouts soon told him that something hadn't just clipped him. Micro-missile damage to the metallic wings that had been keeping him stable. They would work fine if they didn't have to put up with all the weight but if he slowed down something might see him. Another barrage of missiles hit him. If he didn't act fast the damage to the secondary wings would be a problem. The Gundam rolled around closing up the metallic wings and relying on the angel wings to land him safely. He looked at his attacker and saw another MS around the same classification as his only without the flight abilities or the heat shielding. That was the first mistake. Second was taking on a Gundam. Third was taking on your only shield from the heat of re-entry.  
  
The twin gatling canon raised and fired at the now approaching Gundam. The shots did little against it but did do damage no matter how minimal. Another quick roll and Airstrike was no longer shielding this new Gundam from heat. Gatling blast from the side on the new Gundam now but then came the twist. The Gundam he was firing on couldn't use missiles in heat like what the were in with the re-entry. The twist was the twin gatling canon the other Gundam had. It was aimed right at Airstrike and the shield on it was protecting the Gundam from the heat.  
  
"Great strategy! Protect yourself by taking your enemy into aim. You are almost as good as I am. Unfortunately for you I am the strategist that I am and you don't stand a chance."  
  
The twin canons from the new Gundam opened fire on him but Airstrike was too fast. Airstrike flew up and behind the new Gundam then let the popped out a wrist beam sword. The Gundam was helpless from behind and couldn't fight back, or that was the plan at least. The Gundam soon showed the other part of it's heritage. The energy scythe was extended and brought against the beam sword just as the heat started dropping exponentially, almost back to normal.  
  
The two Gundams clashed but Airstrike had a plan. He rammed into the Gundam and started to pull away and float into the air. The Deathscythe qualities would give it an advantage underwater. The Deathscythe obviously knew this and grabbed Airstrike and dragged him into the water.  
  
The water rose up and the Deathscythe lost it's grip. Airstrike jetted up and transformed into jet mode. He went up a little more than he had first anticipated knowing that the Gundam would have survived the water. He transformed back into battle mode and fired into the water with the double beam canon. No heat signatures appeared below the water and the scythe had obviously been turned off or tweaked so it didn't give off a heat signature.  
  
pip 'thanks for the compliment on my fighting style earlier on. Yours isn't bad either. Hope you won't mind my running or my not talking face to face with you but I have missions to complete just like you do. We will finish our battle later, I promise!' The words ran across the view screen in green text across a black background.  
  
"Coward! Show yourself to me!"  
  
There was no more contact and no attack on his Gundam. He turned to bird mode and flew off towards the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
Arctic Circle moments before.  
  
"Tundra Gundam, reporting in. Mission to destroy MS supply base, accomplished. Base completely destroyed. Pilot name: Unknown, just for the record. Next objective…wait for further instructions. It won't be easy but I will make sure nothing survived the attack."  
  
The heavily armored Gundam looked as if it weighed far to much to move much at all but it moved with agility unlike any of the other piloted MS in their environment. The Gundam slid across the ice with jets loaded into the heavy armor at any place that wouldn't have effected the overall performance of the armor itself. It dropped a large metallic ice-pick out of one arm and from the shield launched a beam saber.  
  
The Gundam slashed relentlessly at the ice and tore through supplies, armor sheets, and what was left of the building. Ice started giving way under the strikes the Gundam made. There was nothing left except a pile of scrap metal and rubble. The pilot started looking for mission records and mission statistics. He looked at records from the Gundam that he took what he could from. The results were more than a little shocking.  
  
tip Gundam Sandrock. Pilot: Quatre Raberba Winner. Affiliated with: Gundam pilots, Maganac Corps, Peacmillion (destroyed), Sanc Kingdom, Other unknown rebel groups. Mentor: Instructor H. Personal Notes: Against killing and not one for a fight.  
  
"Well…I am gonna have to pay this guy a visit. He probably knows more about this Gundam then I do."  
  
Sky above the Pacific Ocean  
  
An earth nation military jet flew across the sky. It was one of the old OZ planes. It carried three MS. One Leo, two Aries. The Leo was for when they made it if they were met by an attacker on ground and the Aries were in case of attack by air. They had spotted something entering the atmosphere and were going to check it out.  
  
"Sir! It's a MS!!!"  
  
"Probably like that colony Gundam, shoot it down with the machine-gun while I ready Aries. Last time I was faced with this problem I lost because I picked Leo and chose not to fire on the Gundam. We will bring it down."  
  
"The Gundam has the main body of Gundam 04 with some major adjustments and some added parts from the Gundam 05. It has the infamous arms of 05 complete with flame-thrower. It has some flight but not enough to stop it completely before it hits the water, or at least that we can tell. The Gundam is heated up enough that we can't get a proper heat reading on it but we have what scans we can get. It has the arm that it can spread out of course and the other arm seems to be mainly shielding and armor. You should have an easy kill sir."  
  
Zechs was already in the Aries, pip "Thank you. Send me any more information as you get it."  
  
The Aries was launched and soon approached the Gundam. It made no contact, no movement, almost as if the pilot was asleep or he just didn't see what was happening. Zechs fired at the Gundam and watched as the head turned. The Gundam flipped over and put out full thrust and then stabilized. It launched the long arm at the Aries and almost caught it.  
  
"You missed. My turn again." Then he saw it.  
  
The gun fired of several shots at the Aries. It was a rapid fire single hand weapon. Along with the firing of the gun the arm came back down but this time jutted up at the last moment and caught the second Aries that had come to help Zechs.  
  
pip "Did I miss or did I just get you exactly where I wanted you? You can't match me in that little mass produced Aries so just stop trying. When you make your own MS maybe I will fight you again."  
  
The Gundam went rocketing back towards the water and to what was now seen as a battleship. The fight had brought them lower in the air. The pattern was the exact same as the 5 Gundams from operation meteor. They had only attacked military targets so far and had made no movement towards domestic areas where there were a lot of innocent people. The battles had occurred in space, the arctic, and just now on the sea. That made for 3 Gundams so far.  
  
Base in the forest (Deathscythe base)  
  
The boy slipped into the base silently. He ran up the hallways and around corners. He placed a bomb every once in a while then he ran back to the start and up into the forest. With one push of the button the base exploded. He ran further into the forest and hopped into the cockpit of his Gundam. He brought it up and down to the base.  
  
He sat the Gundam down. No one had seen it coming and no one ever would. This was going to be the site of his new base. He hopped out and looked at the Gundam.  
  
"I'm glad they didn't take a lot of your pieces. Too bad that they can't appreciate your perfection. You have to be the fastest MS out there and you can do all that wonderful stuff. Sorry I had to use some of those other pieces to fix you though. We are gonna be good friends Deathscythe."  
  
The Gundam was almost in perfect condition. It was not at Hell or Hell Custom level because it would have been too bulky for the tastes of the pilot. The heavy armor had also gone milling which led to the other reason that it was at it's first level. The Gundam was indeed perfect for the type of missions the boy had planned.  
  
*A/N Okay so I really liked the transfer student idea for GW and this is pretty much the same as that but how else is Chris supposed to get into the school? I mean he could just barge in and kidnap the girl but 1) he only knows her last name and 2) he is not a criminal or a thief, So here we go…*  
  
School in the Sanc Kingdom  
  
"I would like everyone to welcome the new transfer student from the colonies, could you tell everyone your name please?"  
  
"My name is Chris…" He was uncomfortable around all these earth born people but it made no real difference. If he had been a transfer student from another part of the world people might have been a little less uneasy around him but then they might have teased him. He looked at them all seriously.  
  
"You can go take a seat back there." The teacher woman at the front pointed to an empty seat beside a girl.  
  
Chris walked back and took the seat. The girl smiled at him which never ment anything good for first acquaintances. It could have meant that a) she was going to tease and make fun of him making his life here a living hell, b) she had seen him somewhere before or thought she did and wanted to see if it was the same person, or c) that she was being pressured by the teacher to act nice to him and the most logical answers of the three since he had never seen her before were the first and last ones (or possibly a combination of the two).  
  
"Hello," She said to him, "My name is Rhonda Peacecraft. It is a pleasure to meet you Chris."  
  
This girl was the one he had to protect? That opened a forth possibility being d) she knew that someone had come to protect her and had assumed that it was this boy. He looked at her and noticed how she looked and how the other people looked at her and the way she was talking to him so openly. Somehow without thinking he shook her hand.  
  
"Hello," He said, "I am Chris…my last name doesn't count to anything since I was adopted anyway and no one would know it. Peacecraft…it is nice to finally meet a Peacecraft." He was going to say more, possibly something about how nice she looked but something in her eyes told him that she really didn't care much about talk about her and wanted to go more into talk about him.  
  
The bell rang and he got up out of his seat and made it to the door before she was even packed up from class. He leaned just outside the door and listened to the teacher talking to Rhonda. There was just noise until his ears focused and picked out their voices.  
  
"So you got to meet the new boy and talk to him then?"  
  
"Yes, he seems nice enough why?"  
  
"You know me. I'm your big sister. Just because I treat you the same as all the other kids when it comes to tests and assignments doesn't mean I can't look out for you too. I want you to be careful especially with the tension between earth and the colonies, and don't roll your eyes at me young lady! You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, yes, if he pulls out a gun then I am the first one down to the ground, I remember"  
  
They actually thought he might go postal over tensions between the earth an the colonies. If he was a normal kid it would be totally out of his control, it would not be logical to go postal over something like that. If they knew that he was a Gundam pilot then maybe they might think like that but if they knew then they would have been a little more concerned to let him into class without checking him for a weapon.  
  
He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't see Rhonda come out of the class, "Hey Chris, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I am okay. What made you think otherwise?"  
  
"Okay…don't worry guy I don't think you or sick or anything. I'll bet you heard the whole conversation me and my sis had didn't you?"  
  
How had she known? She couldn't have seen him, "Yes I did. Why is your sister so uneasy about me?"  
  
"I dunno…she must have had someone go postal on her before or something." She smiled a bit at the thought, "Anyway…what was up with the seriousness at the table? You scared all my friends."  
  
"I'm sorry for that, did I scare you?" He didn't have much concern in his voice.  
  
"No but I don't think you noticed my note." She was right he hadn't even noticed a note.  
  
"Note? Where?" He started looking in his backpack for the note.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you didn't drop it so I slipped it into your pocket." She giggled a little bit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note.  
  
The note read something like: 'Hi there, Chris, I know you don't know me that well but I am going to this party and if you want to come with me I am encouraged to take a guy to it instead of a girl like I usually do. I'm not gonna do anything weird I just need to get someone to come with me. Thanks in advance  
  
RP'  
  
"So, Chris, are you interested?"  
  
Sanc Kingdom, Defense Wing  
  
"Zechs! What are you doing here?" Quatre was totally unprepared for a visit from the ex-OZ officer.  
  
"I am Milliardo Peacecraft and I am here just to remind you that there have been 3 confirmed Gundam attacks and at least one rebel attack. That equals to at least 3 Gundams sent by the colonies and some more men who can blow a base to pieces without a trace that they were ever there. I know how you feel about the destruction of military targets as long as lives aren't lost but in two of the attacks it cost lives."  
  
"We could try and talk to the Gundam pilots but since only two of them seem to be understanding enough to not kill us. We are left then with only the choice to attack the Gundams. You knew something like this would happen if you tried to destroy the colony that was also an acting missile base. Just the military presence was enough to shake them up."  
  
"Yes Quatre I know. There are a few things that the Romefeller Foundation neglected to tell you. The Colony that we approached was not, as we were told, a missile base, and they have started working on the MD (Mobile Doll) project again."  
  
"But the MD are just computers! They can't stop Gundams with well trained pilots! I can prove that myself." Quatre had fought MD before and had won.  
  
Zechs turned and started to leave the room, "Romefeller won't get away with it this time! Until I can get enough to put Romefeller out permanently I will have to follow their orders and attack these Gundams…I also have to stop them from hurting more people."  
  
The Party  
  
Chris followed Rhonda into the party. It was noisy but the music was louder. Chris was uncomfortable before but this was worse. It was total chaos. He watched the shadows and then spotted the flicker of light as a shadow moved across a beam at the roof. He watched and then the flickering disappeared from vision. He saw what was coming and knew he could stop it but didn't in case it wasn't what he thought.  
  
The gunshot rang through the party as Chris tackled Rhonda. Chris was the first person in the entire party up to his feet. He ran after the shadow that hit the ground and bolted out the door. He came out into the street and had a gun at his head.  
  
"I'll shoot you! I swear I will! You should have just let me kill that girl! Even if you did save her you didn't have to rush out here! I will shoot you know you just-just go back inside with everyone else!"  
  
The shot to the ribs was something the shooter obviously hadn't expected nor was the gun never hitting the ground but being caught by Chris instead. Chris took apart the gun and let the pieces drop to the ground. The shooter was around the same age as him but had shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Chris caught a shot to the gut and a knee to the head. The knee to the head missed by a few inches because of Chris's hands catching it a little further up the leg. He got up and brought the leg up fast flipping this fighter. Amazingly the flip was landed and Chris looked into the face of the girl that had shot at Rhonda.  
  
"What is your problem with Rhonda?"  
  
"I have nothing against your cute little girly friend! She just knows how to pilot a MS with perfect accuracy!"  
  
"Impossible! There is no way-" Then the realization, "She doesn't know how to, I do though."  
  
"Ha, Ya Right! No way can you pilot a MS like I can! No one can!"  
  
"And which MS do you pilot."  
  
"Ah-ah, that is confidential." This girl seemed smart.  
  
"That sounds like something someone who had something to hide would say. Do you have something to hide?" Chris made no smile and made no sarcastic tones. He was dead serious.  
  
"Shut up! I pilot a Gundam from the colonies and now that you know I have to kill you!" Chris felt the tip of his gun against his gut.  
  
"This is Gundam Airstrike. Identify yourself."  
  
Earth Supply base in forested area  
  
Deathscythe stood there as if a shadow. There were 4 Leos protecting the base that he would have to destroy. He didn't want to damage the suit with his current minority of replacement parts but if he had to he would attack. He read all he could about the Leos and their attack abilities and weapons. These were ground Leos and would be lost if he fled back into the forest. They had no way to cover the ground that they would need to catch up to him.  
  
He rushed out to see a MS tearing into the Leos. It had a snake head and was attacking the targets that he had set out so why fight it. The Leos that were left were tossed into a state of confusion in which they fired at Deathscythe, the other Gundam and the forest in general. The other Gundam looked at him for a moment but looked back to his work when Deathscythe slashed out a Leo. The Leos were easy targets and didn't do enough damage for either pilot to need a repair.  
  
"Al right! Now identify yourself or I will kill you!" The pilot of this unknown Gundam was a little scary.  
  
"I have no interest in fighting you, I suspect that you are on a mission to destroy this base and I am all for that. I don't plan on stopping you and I would have rather not had to have fought those Leos."  
  
"You are weak! Hardly worth my time." The Gundam rose its snake hand.  
  
"I'm not weak I just don't have enough spare parts to fix my Gundam if something goes terribly wrong. If those Leos had space lasers they would only need one shot to give me an Achilles heel and a real big one that they could all aim for. You probably have spare parts for everything that could take damage…I don't even have extra paint," He started laughing, "It is kind of sad when you think about it."  
  
"I…understand your position now. You were playing cautious because you did not want to be deemed weaker than Leos later. I…find you position disturbing and I will take you under my wing until you have enough power to fight for yourself, maybe even a little longer."  
  
"Ya! We will be a lot more effective as a team then as loan rebels. I'm Jason Demitri. I'm sure we are gonna be best friends!"  
  
Subway Station near the party  
  
Chris sat on the subway. He looked out the window at the graffiti on the walls. The set up was like on a school bus. There were lines of seats on both sides of the buss and they of course were in low condition. He felt the heat of someone sitting beside him and a hand that moved over his.  
  
"I don't have the time for-Rhonda! Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know I was you and it has just been so stressful the last two weeks."  
  
Rhonda looked at him, "You were almost falling asleep in your seat. Do you have a place to sleep tonight?"  
  
There it was, the question he was dreading, "I was hoping that the driver would let me sleep here. Don't you have a place to sleep? I'm sure your sister is worried about you not coming home and with the shooting and everything. She probably hates me even more now."  
  
"Come with me and sleep at my place." She had genuine concern in her voice.  
  
"No I can't do that…I can't put someone out of a bed so that I have a warm place to sleep." He wanted to go with her so bad but he didn't want her to know he was a Gundam pilot or for her to go searching his things.  
  
"I am staying here as long as you are so we can either go home and walk in that door together or we can stay here for a very long time and fall asleep in each others laps." It was an idea that he couldn't really argue with. His mission was to protect the girl and if she slept in a subway and got sick or picked off by punks then it was going to be the first mission he failed.  
  
"Fine." He sighed.  
  
Arctic Circle  
  
"So, They come by air. Only two, probably a scouting team to see what happened to their friends. I would hate myself if they didn't find out…I guess I'll have to show them. C'mon Tundra!"  
  
The pale blue Gundam got up to it's full and looked at the newcomers. The newcomers looked at the Gundam or as far as he could tell they did. He waited for his chance to strike patiently. The images of battle ran through his mind of how he would defeat them slowly.  
  
pip "MS on the shore, identify yourself so that we can skip passed you to get to the base."  
  
"There is no base, well thanks to me there isn't. I destroyed it you earth scum!" Tundra Gundam opened fire with the Leo cannon that he had stolen.  
  
pip "Our mission clearly states, 'Destroy base in the arctic.' Are you sure that isn't here?"  
  
"It was but I can't trust you with that mission idea of a trick so I am gonna have to kill you anyway. Sorry for all this but you have become an inconvenience."  
  
pip "I am pilot of the Gundam Flamewave! You won't stop me, and you won't destroy my Gundam!" The new voice said.  
  
Gundam Flamewave landed and struck at Tundra with a beam sword. Tundra defended and countered the wrist mounted beam breaker (beam sword that goes out uncontrollably at the sides, good to break ice). They clashed again. Tundra stood it's ground and Flamewave jumped back. Tundra rushed forward, and Flamewave jumped out of the way.  
  
pip "Pretty fast on ice."  
  
"Thank you, but I will still kill you even though you understand the beauty in my Gundam."  
  
pip "Hate to ruin your fight but this one is already won."  
  
"Listen to Deathscythe and just embrace loss, and death."  
  
pip "Not exactly. Your only chance of winning is about to melt away."  
  
Flamewave's snake head popped up around the hand. The twin flame-throwers melted the ice around Tundra. Ice started cracking under the Gundam's incredible weight. Tundra charged forward and tackled Flamewave. Flamewave shifted and pushed Tundra back. Flamewave and Tundra connected again.  
  
pip "Stop it, both of you! We don't need to fight. Each of us has a special talent and a special area that we specialize in. You could battle until the ice gave way but then Tundra would sink like a rock and I would be able to kill both of you even if you did manage to survive it! Now we have a base to find and destroy and if I am the only one who goes and does that then I am going to be very lonely when I find Tundra clutching to Flamewave at the bottom of the sea!"  
  
The Gundam's stopped.  
  
Sanc Kingdom  
  
"Hi Relena!" Rhonda was still energetic even at midnight.  
  
"Where have you been?" Relena was upset.  
  
Chris turned and started to walk out but then his arm was grabbed. He looked back to see Rhonda smiling at him. He didn't smile back and continued to struggle to get out of her grasp. He looked back again and saw a guy, He recognized this guy somehow, like from a picture or something. He waved at Chris and continued to suck on the straw to his juice box.  
  
"Hi Heero!" Rhonda was still hyper but Chris didn't notice anymore.  
  
"Heero Yuy?" With those words Heero winced.  
  
"What would you know about that name?" Heero was pretty calm but it was about to end.  
  
"Heero Yuy, pilot of the Gundam 01, more commonly known as Wing Gundam. Instructor, Doctor J-"  
  
"How do you know all this kid?" Heero interrupted.  
  
Now Chris was faced with the worst question he could have been faced with. Everyone was watching him. He couldn't lie to Heero, he would know instantly. There were only two possibilities at this point, he could confess and blow his secret identity to all these people, or he could do a total blank on them and probably still be screwed.  
  
"It's confidential." Was all he said.  
  
Relena and Rhonda gave him weird looks but Heero just smiled and nodded. Heero got up and took him by the shoulder into another room. Heero threw Chris fore ward and pulled a gun out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Chris"  
  
"What do you really do?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it would risk my life and other peoples."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"I can't tell you but if you pull that trigger you will be very sorry."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Chris said nothing and looked straight at him. Heero smiled and stressed a little bit on the trigger. Chris remained blank and said nothing. Heero stressed some more. The gun didn't move and Chris took it into his mind.  
  
"First, you wouldn't find out what you are looking for if by off chance I become a corpse. Second, you would upset a lot of people, for example Relena, who as I am informed believes in pacifism meaning no violence. Third, if you missed or I dodged then I would be at my feet instantly and either have a gun to your head or have the one in your hand taken to pieces."  
  
"What the hell are you!?"  
  
"I'm sure you've heard the news stories about the strange unidentifiable MS that everyone says are Gundams."  
  
"Great some stupid jock that thinks he is a Gundam pilot. I should pull the trigger than check your wallet to see what you really do."  
  
"I need help controlling Zero System."  
  
Heero lowered the gun a little, "Zero System isn't controlled it gives battle strategies according to the armament of your Gundam. Now what Gundam do you pilot? I heard there were four."  
  
"I pilot the one that attacked in space. The Heavyarms Wing mix. Airstrike is what I call it."  
  
"So you are a space battle specialist then."  
  
"Don't judge me by where my first battle took place."  
  
Heero smirked, "I judged it by thinking about the mobility of a MS like that. You can bolt really fast in air and can probably fly at a good speed but Air attacks can sometimes be started by ground troops where the heavy wings would slow you down. True that you could attack from an aerial angle and get a good count of them out but some of them are ready for that. First you have to discover what your weak points and strengths are."  
  
"So it will help me with my weaknesses and won't push me into insanity with my strengths."  
  
"Exactly. If you are into fighting then it will make you want to fight more and will put fight in you if you don't like fighting. You will go crazy most likely anyway. Don't use Zero System, my only advice to you." 


End file.
